


Coloured Lights

by ToxicMedusa



Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Background Yonaga Angie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicMedusa/pseuds/ToxicMedusa
Summary: Kokichi age regressed after a party and a certain assassin finds out.Edit: afagvsfsgabgs how did this get popular?! Like- Thank you!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi & Yonaga Angie
Series: Checkerboard Pacifiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this one so long smh
> 
> Warning:  
> Swear Words

Shuichi was sitting on his bed scrolling through his Instagram, as he would usually spend a quiet Sunday afternoon. Or it was quiet, until there was a sound of fast stomping coming from outside the door, like a very fast heavyweight running down the hallways. This, however, wasn't the case. 

Kokichi immediately burst through the door waving a colourful slip of paper in the air. It was hard to imagine someone as small as Kokichi to make that much noise running, but Shuichi knew that Kokichi ran like that whenever it was something important. 

Shuichi looked up from his phone and adjusted his hat slightly. 

"Oh, hey Kokichi." 

"Aw man, did I interrupt one of your Shumai brooding sessions?" Kokichi asked, grinning. 

"I-I wasn't brooding Kokichi, I was just deep in thought..." Shuichi responded. 

"Ooh, what were ya thinking about? All the hot girls you talk to behind my back?" 

"Kokichi! I don't talk to anyone behind you-" 

"Anyway," Kokichi interrupted. They both knew that Kokichi was just joking, so there wasn't a reason to argue. "Lookit!" 

Kokichi lept onto the bed they shared and stuck the piece of paper he held into his boyfriend's face. 

Shuichi took the paper out of the supreme leader's grasp and read the rainbow font. 

Miu's Hope's Peak Academy Half Term Party! 

Where: Miu's house, 11 Willow Street  
When: Tonight on Sunday, Starts at 8PM 

There will be drinks for all of you crazy bitches!

It wasn't a very well made poster. It probably just took 5 minutes in Microsoft Word to make. 

Shuichi looked up at his boyfriend, who's lavender eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. Shuichi chuckled. 

"So I assume you wanna go?" Shuichi asked, smiling. 

"Of course, Shumai!" 

"Fine, but please don't drink too much." 

"What? Whyyy?" 

Kokichi pouted and angrily flopped onto the mattress. 

"Because I don't want you becoming drunk, doing something stupid, getting hurt and then regressing in front of everyone." Shuichi explained. 

"Aww! You know me so well!" 

Kokichi immediately pulled Shuichi off the bed and over to the wardrobe. 

"Ouma, we don't need to get ready, it's only 6:30." Shuichi explained. 

"Aww, but I wanna get all dressed up!" 

Shuichi didn't want to argue, but he knew that Ouma would be disappointed when he knew that they couldn't really dress up. 

"Open sesame!" Kokichi yelled, opening the wardrobe dramatically. 

It was kinda unnecessary and made him sound a lot like Gundham, but it was cute at the same time. 

Kokichi began looking through their unorganised clothes. 

"Hmm... we don't anything fancy..." Kokichi said. "I know! Let's splurge a bit! I'll get you a nice designer black dress, Shumai!" 

"Kokichi, we're unemployed college students. We wouldn't be able to afford anything fancy." Shuichi reminded him, blushing slightly at the thought of him and Kokichi in designer dresses. 

"Aww, I guess I'll just steal it then..." Kokichi joked. 

"Why don't we just wear something casual? Like this." Shuichi pulled out a hoodie from the closet. 

"Nooo! I wanna wear something fancy!" Kokichi whined. 

Shuichi frowned. "Sorry, but we have to make do with what we have." 

He felt bad, but in the end, there wasn't anything that could be done. 

Knowing there was no better option, Kokichi agreed. 

Kokichi wore a black and white checkered oversized hoodie, long black stockings and shorts. Shuichi wore a navy sweater and jeans. 

It was nothing special but it probably wasn't going to be a formal party, considering it was being hosted by Miu. 

Now they went onto hair. Shuichi's was fairly well-kept, despite the fact that he spent most of his time in bed scrolling through his Instagram page and watching YouTube. 

Kokichi's hair was quite messy from not being brushed in a while. 

"Shumaiiii, can you brush my hair?" Kokichi asked shoving a hairbrush in his beloved's face. 

"Alright then." 

Shuichi turned on the TV to keep his boyfriend occupied as his hair was brushed and gelled into its usual style; locks of purple hair styled to stick out and curl at the ends. 

"Alright, I think we're done now!" Shuichi said. 

He checked the time; it was only 7:15PM. 

"Kokichi, we still have some time left, whadd'ya wanna do?" 

"Let's keep watching TV!" Kokichi answered. They were watching some reality show about setting people up with fiancés. It was a hilariously dumb show and both of the males knew that they had bad taste, but something kept drawing them back to the show. 

They continued to watch TV until the time clicked 7:50. 

The two males began to leave their dorm and head over to Miu's mansion. 

Miu mainly lived in her Hope's Peak dorm, but her parent's mansion was always open for her to visit. 

As soon as they arrived, loud music could be heard leaking out of the house. Shuichi felt sympathy for her neighbours. Kokichi skipped up the driveway and happily rung the doorbell. 

"You're excited, aren't you?" Shuichi smiled, walking up the driveway. Kokichi nodded. 

The door swung open to show Miu, who already looked a little less sober. 

"Pooichi and Cockichi! I was wondering when my favourite virgins would show up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shuichi and Kokichi had begun having a conversation Kaito and Maki on a red couch which was off to the side in a fairly empty room. Surrounding them were different bookshelves with stuff like plants, figurines and picture frames. All four of them weren't exactly fond of the loud music and coloured lights in the main room so they'd just been chatting in the games room. 

Shuichi was trying to keep track of how much his boyfriend was drinking. He'd already had 2 and a half cups of alcohol mixed with Panta and was already starting to look quite tipsy. 

"Mmm," Kokichi hummed drunkenly. He then began to rest his head on Shuichi's shoulder, causing him to blush. 

Kaito laughed and mentioned how Kokichi was quieter like that. 

Shuichi moved Kokichi's cup away from him so he couldn't get any more drunk, with protest from Kokichi. 

He pouted and tried to reach for the cup. "Want!" He said, obviously beginning to slip away. Shuichi knew that Kaito and Maki would begin to question if Kokichi kept up the childish act so Shuichi figured that they'd assume Kokichi was drunk, which would give him an excuse to take him home. 

"I think we should probably get going now," Shuichi said, adjusting his hat slightly so he could find an exit. 

"Already? It's barely been an hour," Kaito exclaimed. 

Shuichi pause and looked over at his little. Perhaps he could pass it off as being drunk. 

"'Kichi, d'you wanna stay?" Shuichi asked his boyfriend, who lifted his head from his shoulder and nodded. 

"Alright then." Shuichi was forced to agree. 

After another wave of chatting, Kokichi tugged on his beloved's sleeve. 

"Hm? What is it 'Kichi?" Shuichi looked down at his little. He figured he'd been doing a good job at hiding the fact Kokichi was regressed, but the question made his stomach go tight. 

"Cwan I have paci?" his boyfriend asked ever so innocently. His speech was slurred from the drinks he'd had but Shuichi still knew what he said. 

"What'd he say?" Kaito asked. 

"Oh, uh... I think he said he wanted to go home now." He hope they hadn't noticed his so obvious lie. 

"Oh, ok! We'll drive you home then, right Maki-Roll?" Kaito said, turning to his girlfriend. 

Oh thank god they didn't suspect anything. 

All four of them got in the car as they chatted along the way. Shuichi took off his hat, placing it next to his sleeping boyfriend and began petting Kokichi's soft purple hair until they arrived in front of the school building. They parted ways at the dorms and Shuichi quickly ran inside with Kokichi gripping his hand. 

As soon as the pacifier was popped into his boyfriend's mouth and he'd began to fall asleep, Shuichi sighed with relief. 

That was, until, he noticed his hat was gone. Oh no... he must've left it in the car. Well, that's fine, he'll just ask his friends if he can get it back. Just as he walked to the door, someone knocked on it. 

"Shuichi? It's Maki, you left your hat in the car." 

Shuichi froze. He could answer the door and have Maki find out, or he could pretend not to be home, but what if Maki opened the door as it wasn't locked. 

"Shuichi?...I'm coming in." Maki said, opening the door. 

As soon as she looked inside the room, she saw Shuichi standing in front of the door, his hand reached out as if he was about to grab the doorknob. 

Maki handed the hat back to Shuichi, in which he thanked her quietly. Her eyes immediately locked onto Ouma, who was sleeping peacefully with a pacifier 

She blinked. 

"Um, Shuichi? Why does Ouma have a pacifier?" Maki asked, still staring at the purple-haired little. 

"U-uh... well..." C'mon, think of an excuse, fast! 

"Uh... it helps him sleep?" He cursed himself. While certainly not a complete lie, it was obvious that even he didn't know what he was talking about.

Maki just glared at Shuichi. If looks could kill Shuichi would've been stone cold dead. It was quite obvious that she didn't believe him, which made sense. Even the most gullible would get that Shuichi was lying. If he could have Kokichi's lying abilities at any moment, now would be a great time. 

But Shuichi was not a great liar, and that's the truth. 

"Um... well you see... Kokichi does this thing called age regression..." Shuichi had no choice at this point and just began talking. "It's a coping mechanism where a person will go into the mindset of a young child." 

"I think I've heard of it," Maki said, still glancing at Ouma. "Does anyone else know?" 

"Um... Kaede and Miu, and I guess you now." Shuichi mumbled. 

Maki nodded at this. 

"You know, if you tell Kirumi about this, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help." 

"Huh? Oh... I dunno if Kokichi would like more people to know about this." 

"Well, it was only a suggestion." She paused. "Would you like me to tell her, then?" 

"Um... I suppose if it isn't too much trouble for now..." 

"I won't mind." 

"Hmm...? Shu?" Kokichi asked through the pacifier, slowly waking up. 

Shuichi and Maki walked over to the now awake little. 

"Hey sweetie," Shuichi said, crouching down to his boyfriend's level and booping his nose. Kokichi giggled. 

He looked over to the brunette. 

"That's Maki, she came to say hi," Shuichi explained. 

He looked over to Maki and immediately made grabby hands at her. Maki took the hint, picked up the purple-haired boy and spun him around. The entire room was filled with the little's giggles. 

Maki usually kept an indifferent face, not showing any emotion. It almost seemed unnatural seeing her smile slightly, especially at Kokichi. 

"Wow, you really seem like an 'Ultimate Child Caregiver' right now," Shuichi laughed. 

Maki paused, her smile fading. She muttered a quiet "I suppose... I did still spend a lot of time around kids..." 

Kokichi made a small sad noise when he wasn't getting spun around anymore and began to tug on her bow. "Again!" He pouted. 

Maki proceeded to spin him around one last tine before placing him back on the bed, next to Shuichi, with slight protest. 

"Now, now. You'll be dizzy if you keep getting spun around like that," Shuichi said, ruffling his boyfriend's hair playfully. 

"...You really care for him, huh?" Maki said. 

"Of course! I love him after all!" Shuichi smiled. 

Maki flinched. Sure, she knew Kokichi and Shuichi were dating but she'd never heard him actually say he loved Kokichi. 

"...I should get back to Kaito. Goodbye." Maki said, bluntly. She'd already been upset with herself for letting her poker face slip once or twice. 

Just as she was at the doorway, she paused. Maki looked over her shoulder to see Shuichi beginning to lie Kokichi back into his bed. 

"Shuichi, do you want me to tell Kirumi? Be honest." Maki said, turning her head to see Shuichi, who was adjusting his hat, as to not make eye contact. It was quite obvious that he heard however. 

"I'm not the one you should be asking... perhaps you should ask him when he's big again," Shuichi said with a yawn. 

"Alright then." 

With that, Maki closed the door. She wasn't too keen on the idea on talking to big Kokichi. She knew she would get painfully tired of his lies and mischief. Little Kokichi was a lot better, innocent and sweet, from what she saw anyway. Sure, he was still a bit fussy but it came natural with kids anyway. 

These thoughts left her mind as she unlocked her dorm room door. 

"Hey, Maki-Roll!" Called her roommate and boyfriend, Kaito. "That took you a while, huh? Let me guess, Kokichi was pestering you?" 

She nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't the truth either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shuichi was just on his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the shower when he heard a sharp knock at his door. 

He unlocked it to reveal Maki. 

"Oh uh, hey Maki!" Shuichi said. 

"Yeah um... you told me to ask older Kokichi about telling Kirumi about the age regression..." Maki said, gripping at the bow on her uniform. She was obviously quite uncomfortable. 

"Maki, you don't have to... I can talk to him myself-" 

"No. No, it's fine... I can do it..." Maki said, clutching at her bow tighter. 

It sounded more as if she was convincing herself than Shuichi. 

Shuichi and Maki sat down on the bed, making small talk in between long pauses of awkward silence. Eventually, Kokichi walked put of the bathroom, his damp hair dripping onto the white fabric of his shirt. 

"Huh? Oh, hey Maki Roll!" He said with a huge grin. 

"Don't call me that." Maki hissed, giving one of her iconic death stares. 

Kokichi flopped down on the bed. 

"So, what's the big ol' event, huh? Gasp! Are we starting a threesome? Shuichi, who knew you were such a playboy?" Kokichi asked, smirking. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but it made him curious. 

Maki looked up, staring deep into the supreme leader's amethyst eyes. The words she said next were so direct and sharp, that it caught Kokichi off guard. 

"I know about your age regression."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh sorry this took a while but I wrote a lot so you can hopefully forgive me lol
> 
> This is mainly just fluff I guess idk

Kokichi froze, his amethyst eyes wide. He looked at Maki, who could somehow keep a straight face. He looked at Shuichi, who looked nervous and was pulling his cap down as to not make eye contact as he usually did. 

There was a long pause while Kokichi looked at Shuichi, then Maki, then Shuichi, then Maki... 

"What are you talking about?" Kokichi asked, ever so innocently. Is that really the best lie I can come up with? He thought to himself. 

Shuichi sighed quietly at the obvious lie. Maki just looked at Kokichi pitifully. He gulped. 

"Kokichi, there is no point in lying. I'm just as uncomfortable as you are," Maki said bluntly. 

Kokichi found that hard to believe, as she looked quite relaxed. 

"Well? So what?" Kokichi asked, pointing a finger at Maki. 

Maki paused and looked into his glossy eyes. It looked as if he was about to begin his iconic crocodile tears, however Maki interrupted him before he could start. 

"I came over to ask you if you would like Kirumi to know about it; as I'd imagine that she's quite good with little kids." 

Shuichi, or anyone, barely ever saw Kokichi genuinely angry. He'd usually just be faking it for attention or pity. 

"I'm not a little kid," he said through gritted teeth. 

Kokichi absolutely hated being belittled either because of his height or his regression. However, as much as he'd hate to admit it, she did technically have a point. Kirumi was the Ultimate Maid; it wouldn't be surprising if she'd taken care of kids before. 

Maki ignored the statement made by Kokichi and continued talking. 

"It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to," Maki told Kokichi. 

Kokichi stood up and looked Maki in the eye. "Fine, I'll do it." 

He said it as if Maki was forcing him to do it, despite her just saying otherwise. Kokichi wanted to prove that he didn't care, as he would prefer it if people didn't think of him as a coward, especially Maki. 

He walked out of the dorm, slamming the door for extra effect before taking confident strides down the hallway. 

Maki and Shuichi both glanced at the door in a small moment of awkward silence. 

"I hope he knows that he doesn't have to..." Maki said, clutching her uniform's bow. 

"I think he just wants to prove that he's tough, especially now that you know of his age regression," Shuichi told the brunette. He paused," I'll go after him" 

Maki and Shuichi left the dorm, then parting ways as she went back to her room. The blue-haired boy's gaze met Kokichi who was standing in front of a door, his fist was frozen, as if he had been paused. 

Shuichi walked up to his boyfriend and place a hand on his shoulder. "Kokichi?" 

Kokichi flinched, then flashed a fake smile.   
"Oh, hey Shumai! What's up?" 

"Kokichi, you know you don't have to talk to Kirumi about this if you don't want to." 

"Hm? What made you think I didn't want to?" 

"Kokichi..." 

What Shuichi said didn't exactly answer his boyfriend's question, but they both knew that Kokichi was lying. 

Kokichi, not wanting to admit that he didn't want to talk to Kirumi, decided to suck it up. Without thinking twice, he swiftly knocked on the maid's door. 

A few seconds later, the grey haired woman opened the door. 

"Ah, hello Shuichi, Kokichi," Kirumi said with a smile. She would often use formalities to address her classmates, but Shuichi had told her it wasn't necessary. 

"Is there something I can assist you with?" She glanced at both of them. 

Kokichi opened his mouth to speak but al of the words that he could've said got caught up in his throat. Eventually, he blurted out ,"Shuichi has something to tell you!" 

Shuichi flinched at the sudden use of his name while Kokichi just flashed him a big grin. 

Kirumi glanced over to the blue-haired male as he adjusted his hat. He wasn't prepared to say anything so he froze for a second. 

"Uh... K-Kirumi... Have you heard of age... regression?" He kept pausing as if he couldn't remember English. 

"I have heard of it, yes. What about it?" It would make sense that Kirumi would know about a lot of things, considering she was a maid, but it still somehow surprised him that she knew what it was. 

Shuichi wasn't exactly sure what to say next; does he just straight up tell her, or does he stall instead. 

"U-uh... So... Kokichi kinda does it..." Shuichi mumbled, glancing away. 

Kirumi looked over at the purple-haired boy, lightly sternly. "I hope this isn't another one of your pranks, Kokichi." 

Kokichi paused, then flashed another one of his iconic grins. 

"Yup! You got me! C'mon Shumai let's go!" Kokichi tried to skip away but was stopped when Shuichi grabbed his sleeve. 

"Kokichi..." Shuichi said, or more pleaded. 

"Fine! The jig's up," he huffed, raising his arms up guiltily. 

"Kokichi, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Kirumi assured him with a comforting smile. She turned her gaze towards Shuichi who was smiling slightly at Kokichi and she then looked over at Kokichi, who she couldn't read. Nobody really could. 

"Well, that's over then! Let's go, Shumai!" Kokichi beamed. Shuichi let him run off, and he turned to look at Kirumi. 

"Uh... I was just hoping that maybe... if I wasn't free you could... babysit...maybe? Only if you want to-" 

"I'd love to!" Kirumi smiled. 

Shuichi looked up slightly. "Oh! Thank you so much, Kirumi... Sorry that this was so sudden." 

"Oh, I don't mind, really," Kirumi assured him. 

"O-ok Kirumi, thank you again!" Shuichi waved goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Shu..." Kokichi pouted, tugging on his caretaker's sleeve. 

Shuichi frowned, his hand on the doorknob. "Sorry, 'Kichi... but I have to go..." 

"Shu, noo!" Kokichi said, grabbing his sleeve as tight as possible. 

Shuichi shook his arm slightly, loosening his boyfriend's grip. "'Kichi, I'm sorry. But Kirumi will come and take care of you, yeah?" 

Kokichi pouted and let go of his sleeve. Shuichi reached a hand out and stroked his boyfriend's purple hair. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. 

"Okay 'Kichi, you be good for Kirumi, ok? 

Kokichi nodded. Shuichi opened the door and was met with Kirumi. 

"Goodmorning, Shuichi!" She looked over to see Kokichi who seemed to be hiding behind the blue-haired detective. 

"Thank you again for doing this Kirumi. All of the details should be on the fridge." Shuichi said, beginning to leave in a rush. He patted Kokichi on the head. "You be good for Kirumi, ok?" 

Kokichi nodded slightly and Shuichi smiled. 

"Ok, goodbye Kokichi, Kirumi."  
And with that, the detective ran out the door. 

There was a slight awkward silence between both of them, before Kirumi piped up. "Let's go see the schedule on the fridge, yeah?" 

She held her hand out to Kokichi, which he reluctantly took. 

Kirumi looked at the schedule. 

~Schedule~ 

10:00am: Kokichi has had breakfast and usually wants to watch cartoons. (His favourite is Steven Universe) 

11:00am: Kokichi will start to get hungry and you should start preparing Lunch at this point. His options for food vary so just ask him what he wants. (He usually knows what we have in the fridge) 

12:00am and onward: Afterwards, Kokichi may want to do a range of different activities: Colouring, Drawing, Playing Outside, Watching Cartoons or he may want to go to sleep. 

At 5:30pm: I'll be coming back at this point, however if I am late, keep Kokichi company until I get back. 

Notes: 

• Kokichi prefers angel milk over normal milk  
• If he starts crying, give him his pacifier. If it doesn't work, call me and put it on speaker

Thanks again,  
Shuichi

Kirumi looked at the watch on her free hand; the time was 9:58am. 

'Hm... Kokichi must want to watch cartoons now...' 

She looked over to Kokichi, who was looking at the ground, and said,"You wanna watch cartoons?" 

His head snapped up and his eyes lit up. She took Kokichi's bright smile as yes. She sat Kokichi down on the sofa with a pacifier and a soft blanket and turned on Steven Universe for him to watch. 

Kirumi sat down next to him and pulled out her phone. She took a photo of him staring at the TV with a bright smile and sent it to Shuichi. 

You: *one image attached* 

Shuichi Saihara: Aww! Wish I was there :) 

She smiled at the little emoticons that the blue-haired boy often used in his messages. The grey-haired female closed her phone and watched the brightly coloured show that was playing on the screen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

11:05am

Kirumi's attention was eventually brought to the little when he tugged on her sleeve. 

"Yes, 'Kichi? Are you hungry?" Kirumi smiled. 

"Mhm..." Kokichi said quietly. 

Kirumi twirled one of the purple hair strands around her finger and looked into his eyes kindly. "What would you like, hm?" 

Kokichi pondered for a second, before his eyes lit up and he had a large grin, "Chicken nuggets!" 

"Okay, I'll go make you some chicken nuggets." 

Kirumi went to the kitchen and took out some chicken, flour, an egg, some bread, which would be made into breadcrumbs later, oil and salt. She eventually shaped them into little dinosaurs and put it on a plate along with some cut up vegetables. 

Kokichi's face lit up when he saw the little dinosaurs and immediately began to do more playing than eating. 

12:30am 

Once his lunch was finally finished he began pulling Kirumi outside against her will. He really never runs out of energy, huh? 

Ok, 'Kichi, slow down," she laughed. Kokichi stopped and pouted. "It's snowing outside, so you need to wear winter clothing, okay? 

She changed Kokichi into a winter coat, gloves and a hat with little pom-poms on the side. Once she put on her own coat and gloves, Kokichi could barely contain his excitement as he ran out of the dorm and out the building. 

There was a small field not to far from the school which not too many people knew of so they decided to go there. 

Kokichi immediately began gathering snow and rolling it to create a base of the snowman while Kirumi began to make its torso. 

She had turned away from Ouma for a couple seconds thinking nothing could go wrong. Of course, that wasn't it. 

A couple of minutes went by when she suddenly felt as if she had been hit by something on her back. She immediately snapped her head up to see Kokichi had made an very short snow wall and he was hiding behind it. The wall, however, wasn't tall enough to hide the smaller boy's devilish smirk. Oh. so that's how he wants to play, huh? 

Kirumi grinned and gathered a handful of snow. She immediately threw it at Ouma, who ducked behind the snow wall. 

She ran up to the wall and peered over it only to get hit in the face with a bunch of snow. Not letting herself lose, she wiped the snow off her face and immediately gathered a bunch of it. Kirumi waited until the smaller boy peeked out from behind the wall and she then hit him right in the face, knocking him back.  
.  
.  
.  
He didn't get up. 

Kirumi ran over in a panic, cursing herself for letting her get too out of hand. 

"'Kichi?" She knelt down beside him. 

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he gave his iconic grin before shoving a bunch of snow in her face. 

"Haha... I... win..." Kokichi panted, clearly out of breath. 

It wouldn't take a genius to realise that Kokichi was getting tired and should probably get some sleep. 

They left the field and began walking across the frosted pathways leading to the school, until they saw 2 familiar figures up ahead. 

Maki and Kaito. 

Once they were both close enough to eachother, they began talking. Kokichi was, obviously, staying silent. 

"Is Kokichi okay?" Kaito asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "He hasn't talked at all, which is very weird." 

Kirumi paused. "Oh he's just quite worn out because we had a snowball fight." 

"I could tell, there's snow all over your hair and coat," Maki said, smirking slightly. 

They eventually parted ways and Kirumi breathed a sigh of relief. 

Once inside the dorms, Kokichi yawned and looked ready to fall asleep right on the floor. 

Kirumi lead the little to his bed and he immediately crawled into it. She tucked him in with a pacifier and a stuffed red panda to let him drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kirumi had sat in a chair next to the bed, the only sound coming from Kokichi's breathing and her tapping away on her phone. She checked the time. Shuichi will probably be home soon at this rate. 

Suddenly, there was a bunch of movement coming from the bed. Kirumi's eyes shot up from her phone to see Kokichi squirming and whining a bit. 

Kirumi went right to the purple-haired side and began trying to wake him up while calming him down. It was very obvious that he was having a nightmare. 

Kokichi's eyes blinked opened only to find he was in someone's embrace. He immediately began squirming around again. "No! Le'me go! Don' hurt me!" 

Kirumi let go of him, frowning in worry. There were tears streaming down his face; it couldn't have been his fake tears as Kirumi had seen those many times to tell when he was faking. 

"Kokichi... it's okay..." She began reaching out her hand to stroke his hair and calm him down, but he batted it away. 

"No! I wan' Shu!" Kokichi hicupped angrily. 

Kirumi took the hint and dialed Shuichi's number, desperately hoping he was on his way back. 

"Kirumi? Is Kokichi okay?" 

Oh thank god! 

"I think he woke up from a nightmare and he's asking for you," Kirumi informed him, while trying to calm him down as best as she could. 

"Oh, thanks for calling me... Could you please put the phone on speaker." 

Kirumi obliged and put the phone between her and Kokichi. 

"'Kichi? It's Shu," Shuichi said. 

Kokichi immediately began calming down, and began sniffling. "Shu...?" 

"Yes, 'Kichi," Shuichi smiled, despite the fact that they couldn't see him. "I'm on my way home now, so please be nice for Kirumi, ok sweetie?" 

"I 'will," Kokichi grinned, his tears drying. 

"Ok, I'll be home soon!" Said Shuichi. "Bye!" 

"Bye-bye!" 

"Thank you, Shuichi." 

She hung up the phone and Kokichi immediately hugged her. She was surprised yet welcoming of the sudden gesture. Kokichi looked up at her. 

"'Rumi protect me from mons'ers?" 

"Of course, 'Kichi." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a couple of minutes of them hugging, the door swung open and Shuichi ran inside, immediately kneeling down to Kokichi who was burying his face in Kirumi's sleeve. 

He perked up as soon as he saw the soft goldish-grey eyes, pulling the blue-haired male into a tight hug. 

Shuichi looked up and glanced over at Kirumi. "Thank you, Kirumi." 

"Anytime," she laughed, and ruffled Kokichi's hair before standing up and proceeding to leave. 

"Oh, wait!" Shuichi tried his best to stand up with Kokichi latched onto him. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out £40. 

"Oh, Shuichi, it's ok, really," Kirumi told him but Shuichi insisted. 

"No, please take it as a thank you." 

"Well, if you insist." Kirumi hesitantly took the money. "Thank you." 

Kirumi left the dorm with £40 and a smile decorating her face. She opened the door to see her roommate, Angie. 

"Ah, Kirumi!" Angie smiled. "How was work." 

Angie was oblivious to the fact that Kokichi was a regressor; as far as she knew, Kirumi probably worked in a customer service or something. 

"Fine, thank you." 

Kirumi closed the door and was ready to lie down after a tiring day with a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Kirumi
> 
> Well actually I can't write any character 
> 
> Uhh like I always say, I take requests but nothing NSFW
> 
> Also sorry that this was so long ;-;
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves a kudos, bookmark or comment! It makes me happy that people enjoy my work so thank you so much :D

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely want to thank everyone who leaves kudos on my work. I never thought that this fic would get any kudos so I'm so thankful for everyone who has!
> 
> Also shoutout to Maki for being totally cool with everything.
> 
> And I know I say this at the end of every fic but I do take requests! Nothing NSFW obviously! 
> 
> Also insert a suspenseful piano cue at the end, thanks.


End file.
